


Jugando

by the_hood



Series: 30 Días de JayDick [3]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Baby Thomas, Childhood, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, M/M, jaydick
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hood/pseuds/the_hood
Summary: —Jason...—No nos viene mal una segunda ronda. —Giro su torso y rostro, solo para verlo con esa sonrisa coqueta que invitaba a más. Trago saliva, le era imposible no decir que no; no si eso significaba volver a sentir a aquel hombre adorar su cuerpo y luego otorgarle espasmos carnales que acabarían dándole otro grandioso orgasmo, mañanero.





	Jugando

—Jason, noo... —Intento quejarse casi entre risas, a la vez que sentía como las manos juguetonas del menor se deslizaban por su piel desnuda. Se estremeció cuando sintió la risilla ajena chocar de manera calurosa contra su nuca.

—Pero sí lo estas disfrutando. —Susurro plantando varios besos húmedos en la zona visible, logrando que el de ojos azules se arqueara solo un poco.

—Jason...

—No nos viene mal una segunda ronda. —Giro su torso y rostro, solo para verlo con esa sonrisa coqueta que invitaba a más. Trago saliva, le era imposible no decir que no; no si eso significaba volver a sentir a aquel hombre adorar su cuerpo y luego otorgarle espasmos carnales que acabarían dándole otro grandioso orgasmo, mañanero.

Pero no podía, Dios, Thomas estaba durmiendo en la habitación continua y gracias al cielo no había despertado después de lo ocurrido. Había sido difícil acallar sus gemidos y jadeos contra la almohada, y mucho menos cuando sus propios cuerpos generaban choques de piel mientras Jason le penetraba y le susurraba cosas al oído.

Se dio la vuelta por completo, buscando besar los labios del más alto, centrándose en eso. Era inevitable. Y no tenía de otra.

Poso sus manos en las caderas del menor y de un momento a otro, le ocasiono cosquillas. Rápidamente sintió como el cuerpo adyacente se removía con gracia y observo como se mordía el labio para no soltarse a reír.

Era el único que sabía el punto adecuado para causárselas y claro, era el único con derecho a poder.  _¡Plaf!_  Cayó al suelo y en eso, un lloriqueo hizo que ambos se detuvieran —Te toca.

—Claro que no, te toca a ti.

—Tú estás fuera de la cama. Y ya no la tienes dura. —Vio como entornaba los ojos, pero era cierto, las risas habían acaparado todo signo de lujuria. En cambio, él estaba recuperándose del orgasmo y seguía estando manchado de simiente, y no solo por encima.

—Vale, vale. —El azabache se levantó del suelo y busco ponerse ropa interior y pantalones de franela —Ya voy por ti, cariño. —Dijo en voz alta, caminando rápidamente al baño para lavarse las manos; los sollozos habían incrementado su fuerza, solo deteniéndose cuando Jason abandono el cuarto y supuso, ya lo estaba cargando.

Cerró sus ojos, ya podía decir que no vivía la continua abstinencia.

Aunque tenía pereza de ponerse de pie.


End file.
